


Content

by AnonymousKamalaFan



Series: Samala being Adorable [2]
Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Exam Stress, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kamala angst, Light Angst, Sam is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, supportive boyfriend, they're sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousKamalaFan/pseuds/AnonymousKamalaFan
Summary: Kamala is stressed. Sam helps by being a good boyfriend.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters. Also I know some details are inaccurate, its for the purpose of the fic, hope you can understand!

Kamala was stressed. There was no doubt about it. This stressed her out even more as she wasn’t one to get stressed, especially about exams. But this was different, this had so much riding on it, this was her final chance to get a scholarship for Yale and if she messed this up, all her dreams and hopes for the future would be crushed. No pressure. She sighed and hazarded a glance at the time. 12:07 am flashed back at her. She decided she had been studying long enough for a break and tiptoed down to her kitchen, trying not to disturb the sleeping members of the house. As she opened the fridge slowly looking around for some food, her mind drifted to her boyfriend. Sam Alexander. Her and Sam had been going out for about four months at this point and when she had told him about her test he immediately offered to fly over from Arizona to help her study, his definition of help being making sure she didn’t run herself into the ground over this. She was known to do that. She had refused, not wanting to load her problems on him, but right now she really wished he was here, with his stupid smile and some dumb joke that would make her roll her eyes fondly. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t here a ‘swoosh’ outside and she didn’t see a familiar blue light outside her door. So as she turned around, she was not expecting Nova to be standing right behind her, causing a small squeal to escape her before his hand covered her mouth quickly. As she looked up in bewilderment and her shoulders slumped in recognition, Nova slowly removed his hand from her mouth, instead moving to take off his helmet.

“Sam?” Whisper shouted Kamala in shock, she thought she was hallucinating but the hand had felt so real and she couldn’t have been that tired.

“In the flesh. What are you still doing up?” Asked Sam slowly brushing his hand through his hair, trying to pat it down.

“I was-Am studying, I told you I have that Yale test tomorrow. But the real question, I think, is what are you doing here? I told you you didn’t have to come over”

“I know I didn’t have to but knowing you Kam I also knew you would be overly stressed and running yourself into the ground. So what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t even come to offer some sort of emotional support?” Finished Sam looking at Kamala lovingly. He held her hand gently trying to gage her reaction and as she sighed in defeat, he knew he had won. A huge smile appeared on Sams face as Kamala dragged him by the up to her room and shut the door behind them, but not before looking to make sure no one had seen them. Sam dropped down on the ground by Kamalas books and grabbed an open textbook off the floor 

“Alright quiz time!” Said Sam enthusiastically looking up at Kamala to make sure she was ready. She groaned but sat down on her chair

“Hit me” she said as she readied herself. She could do this, she’d be fine, she’s smart and she’s been revising all week and it’d be absolutely insane if she didn’t-

“What is the chemical formula for Photsynthesis? Both the word equation and the symbol equation?”

As those words came out of Sams mouth, suddenly Kamala felt very, very small and the stress and exhaustion of studying all week caught up to her. With barely 10 hours of sleep over the past two weeks Kamala blanked and had no idea what the answer to this question was and with that she started to tear up, feeling like a complete failure already. How could she ever believe she would get into Yale? Why did she ever think this was worth a shot? She wasn’t a genius, she couldn’t do this, and now she had made a complete fool of herself in front of her boyfriend, getting stumped on the first damn question he asked her.

“Hey Kam, you Okay?” Sam asked putting the book aside and trying to make eye contact with her and as he sat up he was not expecting to see tears in his girlfriends eyes and for her to fall into his arms. As Kamala grasped onto Sams shirt he slowly put his arms around her, just starting to come out of the shock at seeing her tearing up. But once he was fully aware of Kamala sobbing on his shoulder, he put one of his arms around her and started running one of his hands through her hair, whispering “Hey, You’re alright, you’re Okay, I’m here” trying to calm her down. They stayed like that for a while, Sam eventually moving his chin on top of her head while she lay on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat to calm her down, and eventually he heard her breath even out as her shoulders slackened. After a few minutes of listening to her even breaths he moved her around until he could get his arms under her legs and then picked her up bridal style, her head falling into his chest as he carried her over to her bed. Sam set her down and looked at her, an aching fondness softening his features as a small smile made its way onto his face. He gazed at Kamalas face and thought about how lucky he was to have such a smart and fearless girlfriend and the thought of her doubting her ability because of some dumb test upset him. His face changed and as he saw the first glimpse of sunlight, he kissed Kamalas cheek gently, set her alarms, put on his helmet and snuck out of the house before flying at rocket speed towards New York.

***

Kamala was up long before the alarms Sam (she assumed) had set. She woke up at 6:00 AM despite her test being at 9 with only a half hour journey to get there, but she could not rest with anxiety dreams waking her up. The only thing that had managed to calm her down, had been Sams heartbeat and his hands around her, his presence making her feel safe and like less of a mess. The way Sam was so calm and looked at her like she was the smartest person he knew, had the brave mask she had on come right off, causing her to fall into his arms. He held her all night and she could finally rest. She was thankful for him staying so long, but now he wasn’t there and so she slowly rolled out of bed deciding she might as well get in some revision before her test. However once she picked up her text book a content look passed over her face and she dropped the book on the floor, instead opting to take a shower. On the book was a post it note with a message from Sam.

“Hey Cap, I know you’re probably gonna wake up crazy early and want to revise but please don’t ? For me? I know you may not believe it right now, but you’re one of the smartest people I know, and I know Amadeus. So do yourself a favour, go and try to relax? There’s no point turning up to an exam feeling like shit. So take care of yourself and I’ll see you sooner than you expect! Love You! - Sam”

As Kamala waited for the shower to heat up, she started humming a small tune, feeling more at ease than she had in weeks.

***

Once Kamala had gotten out of the shower she had gotten dressed, packed her bag with all the different tools she would need and headed out, too nervous to try and eat breakfast. It was 7:30 when she left and she arrived outside the exam venue around 8. With nothing to really do she decided, she’d had enough of a break and that she should now get some last minute practice done. As she was going over her notes, she suddenly felt a presence above her and as she looked up there stood Sam Alexander in a hoodie holding two cups of coffee and a small brown bag. 

“Breakfast for me, lady” He exclaimed while bowing dramatically in front of her and holding out the brown paper bag. Kamala opened the bag to see a fresh chocolate croissant in there.

“Sam, you didn’t have to…I don’t even know whether I’ll be able to eat this, I’m so nervous” and its true, her stomach was in knots, flipping uncomfortably as the minutes dragged on, getting closer and closer to exam time. But suddenly she was being pulled by her waist and all she could see were blue eyes filled with all the adoration in the world. 

“You’re insane if you think you’re not gonna ace that test and what kind of a shitty boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get my girl some good breakfast? So what you’re gonna do is put that book away, stop stressing so much and eat this croissant” Sam smiled down at her and leaned his forehead against hers “Kam you are genuinely one of the smartest people I know and if you don’t get the scholarship, which you will, then its their loss. You’re a superhero and you’ve fought alongside Iron Man and Captain Marvel, this test will be a walk in the park for you, I promise” finished Sam. Kamala couldn’t help the blush that came to her cheeks as her heart filled with love, thinking about how lucky she was to have a guy like Sam by her side. 

She then sat down after that chat, with Sam, him making sure she finished her breakfast and drank all her coffee and then helping her warm up with a few brain teasers.

“Alright” she proclaimed gaining her confidence back “Lets do this” and turned giving a high five to Sam, their fingers intertwining as their hands met, suddenly both of their faces inches apart from each other. 

“Good Luck” whispered Sam, dangerously close to Kamalas lips, but before he could even think about leaning down, both of them heard the alarm go off in Kamalas pocket indicating she needed to head inside. They pulled away Kamala blushing as she walked away leaving Sam rubbing the back of his neck, head in the clouds.

***

3 excruciatingly long hours later, Kamala Khan was finally able to leave the hall she had been doing her exam in, a long sigh of relief escaping her lips. She was glad it was over and it hadn’t gone as bad as she thought, with only a couple of questions confusing her slightly. But it was done and in that moment all she wanted to do was run into Sams arms and thank him for helping her last night and today, maybe then they could go out for Gyro and Fries. She looked around for him but couldn’t see him so she turned on her phone and decided to call him. After about three rings he picked up

“Kam! Is it over?”

“Yes its over” laughed Kamala at his sinister tone, “Where you at Space Boy?”

“I’d prefer Space Man if you could be so kind, Stretch” Sam replied, joy overwhelming him at having his happy, quippy, teasing girlfriend back. He had sensed the change in her over the past two weeks when they had been talking, with her barely calling him nicknames or teasing him about one thing or the other.

“Alright Alexander, I’ll consider it next time. Now where are you ? I was expecting you to be out here sleeping on a bench waiting for me!” She joked. Her voice flowed smooth, no sign of stress present and it was music to Sams ears.

“Well why don’t you walk into the nice looking diner across the road and you might see me?”

“I see you read my mind, I’m absolutely famished. I’m heading over now I’ll see you in a bit!”

“See ya Cap!” The affectionate nickname coming to be after Sam had told her she should be the next Captain America with the way she gave speeches to the team.

Kamala cut the phone and jogged across the road, pushing the diner door open but as she glanced inside, She couldn’t see Sam anywhere. Getting ready to call him, she took her phone out, when a waitress approached her, “Hi can I help you?” She asked brightly

“Uh yeah, have you seen a guy with like black hair wearing a jet blue hoodie come in here?”

“Oh yes actually, if you just go around the corner he’s waiting for you there” Kamala thanked the lady and quickly rounded the corner, putting her phone away-

“SURPRISE!” And as she dropped her phone in shock, Kamala looked up to see the table crowded with some of her closest friends from the champions, all in civilian clothing with Sam sitting in the middle, grinning widely at her.

“Wow, guys! I really wasn’t expecting that” Kamala laughed getting over her initial shock. She picked her phone up off the floor and started giving hugs to all her friends, all of them congratulating her, when she finally got to the boy genius, Miles Morales.

“Morales? I thought you were swamped in your own scholarship prep?” Smirked Kamala

“He was, I had to go drag him out of his room, and you don’t even wanna know the state that was in” Interjected Sam before Miles could say anything. The spider man glared briefly at Sam before turning back to Kamala

“Please I needed the fresh air, even if it is Jersey” teased Miles, earning him a shove from Kamala and then a massive hug, Miles reciprocating a genuine smile on his face. As they separated Sam grabbed Kamalas hand and led her to her seat and the rest of the champions, sat down as well. As they all chattered around her Kamala turned towards Sam

“Did you organise all of this?”

“Well of course. I thought it’d be a nice way to de-stress after your exam and I wanted to do something for you” Sam Said softly.

“You already did so much Sam, without you, I don’t even know whether I would have made it to my exam” and it was true, Kamala ,before Sam had gotten there, had no plans to sleep and it was only when Sam had calmed her down and she’d felt the pure love he had for her that she felt she could relax enough to fall into a peaceful slumber. She looked up at him, into those striking blue eyes.

“I think you owe me something” Kamala whispered, slowly leaning in.

Sam was captivated by the sunlight bouncing perfectly off her her hair giving it an auburn tint and her eyes, so sweet and gentle. She was beautiful and now closer than ever he wanted to memorise every detail, capture it in his mind. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah”

“That an order?”

“Yup”

They couldn’t hear anything else, as the world became just the two of them.

“Aye, aye Captain” Sam replied, leaning in completely, and as they both heard cheers erupt from around them, they both smiled into the kiss. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This took me a while coz I just kept wanting to add more fluff but we got to the end eventually! Please don't forget to leave comments and Kudos if you liked the story and this is part two in my 'Samala being adorable' series! Hopefully more to come soon so keep an eye out. Love you all and thank you so much!


End file.
